kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
It's Over!!
It's Over!! is the one hundred and sixty-eighth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kiyoshi boosts everyone’s spirits, telling them they can win this. Fukui thinks that they are all standing on their last legs. Liu has the ball, but he notes that Seirin’s pressure is too great. Okamura breaks free from Kuroko and yells at Liu to pass him the ball. He gets it and tosses the ball across the court to Himuro. Himuro speedily gets past Hyuuga and Kagami. He then passes to Murasakibara; Murasakibara yells that that now he will finish the game and jumps to dunk it in. Himuro thinks that Murasakibara doesn’t need to pass anymore—it’s his job to make this shot. As Murasakibara forcefully pushes the ball forward, Kagami desperately thinks that he will lose to Murasakibara’s surprising immense power because his Zone’s power is fading. Suddenly Kiyoshi’s voice calls out to him, telling him not to give up. His hand reaches the ball, and he helps Kagami force Murasakibara back. Through their combined effort, they knock the ball away, shocking everyone including Murasakibara. Hyuuga gets the ball, yelling at his team that this is their counterattack. He passes to Kagami who has dashed down the court. An enraged Murasakibara races after him and stands in Kagami’s path. Speechless, Hyuuga wonders how Murasakibara was able to return so quickly. Kagami can’t believe it, but he realizes that Murasakibara is also in the Zone. Aomine and Kise are also shocked. Furthermore, Kise realizes that Kagami won’t be able to win because he is at his limit. Aomine also thinks that things are looking hopeless. On the court, Kagami determinedly believes that he is almost out of energy, but, nevertheless, it is the ace’s duty to carry his team to victory. Now that he is in the Zone, he will be able to do his new move, and he jumps; Okamura thinks that he is doing a lane up, but watching Kagami Alex can’t believe that he is going to do that move now. Kagami astounds everyone when he uses his new technique-an unstoppable move of immense power, Meteor Jam, which defeats Murasakibara—even Aomine is impressed. Seirin wildly celebrates as the score is 73-72; however, suddenly Kiyoshi cries out that it is not over—with three seconds left, Himuro passes the ball to Murasakibara who has already charged down the court. Izuki is about to go after him, when he sees that Kagami is down on his knee, completely out of strength. Murasakibara races to a stop in front of the hoop; he is about to jump when he realizes his knees can’t make another jump. Watching him, Himuro comprehends that his body has reached its limit after a whole game of super jumps against Kiyoshi and Kagami. Murasakibara frustratingly thinks that this is ridiculous—at this range, he can just toss the ball in, and Yosen will still win. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Kuroko’s voice reaches him—this wasn’t his senpais intent, but this is the result of their tenacity; therefore, the game is over. He easily jumps up and knocks the ball out of its path. Murasakibara along with the rest of Yosen is jolted as the buzzer sounds. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Yōsen High vs Seirin High Techniques used *Tatsuya Himuro's Perfect Fake *Taiga Kagami's Zone *Atsushi Murasakibara's Zone *Taiga Kagami's Meteor Jam Navigation